<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweater Weather [A Karlnap Fanfiction] by GrapePanta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644099">Sweater Weather [A Karlnap Fanfiction]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapePanta/pseuds/GrapePanta'>GrapePanta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Florida Man - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Hinted DreamNotFound - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Karl is the sweetest, Karlnap supremacy, M/M, Sapnap is just cold, Sapnaps cold, Sickfic, alex and karl kinda flirt, but not really, im bad at updating I’m sorry, inspired by heatwaves by tbhyourelame, karl wants to give Sapnap a hug, kind of a, sapnap go brrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapePanta/pseuds/GrapePanta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by heatwaves by tbhyourelame!!</p><p>Sapnaps cold and has a crush on Karl- </p><p>(I promise I’m kinda good at writing, I just can’t do summaries.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hinted Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sapnaps cold lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! The song used in this fic is sweater weather by the neighborhood! Also I don’t ship Karl and Sapnap irl- I ship their personas. That’s why I won’t be using their real names! And that’s also why Sapnap looks like his mc skin! I don’t support irl shipping unless FULLY consented &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft light was shining out of the window through the black curtains. Sapnap winced and slowly opened his eyes, a scowl on his face. <em>He had just woken up and it’s already a bad day for him.</em> Sapnap sat up in his bed, blinking wearily. Suddenly the coldness hit the raven-haired boy and he gasped, immediately reaching for another thick blanket, pulling it around himself, shaking slightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It had been cold for at least a week and a half now. He’s basically never experienced the cold, considering he lived in Texas. It was only ever cold 10% of the year in Texas, so even though it was only 30 degrees, he couldn’t help the trembles that shook through his body.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s the heater not on..” Sapnaps voice came out groggily and he yawned, getting out of bed. Sapnap then brought his hand up to his hair and messed with it, catching some tangles through his nimble fingers. He tugged on them, wincing in slight pain. </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell im already getting distracted..” Sapnap grumbled to himself and took his hand out of his hair. He then walked over to the heater, reaching a finger out and attempted to turn the heating system on, sniffling quietly. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes then widened, and his lips pressed into a thin line. Sapnap shook his head in denial, tapping frantically on the plastic screen, the tapping noises scaring his cat as she scrambled out of the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck..no no no..” Worry welled up in his stomach. <em>He couldn’t fix this himself. And he was home alone, due to his parents and siblings going on a trip. He refused to go, but now he kind of regretted it.</em></p><p> </p><p>He whined and trudged back into his room, grabbing a pillow and hugging it with one arm, his other grabbed his phone and he turned it on. The bright light illuminated the nineteen year olds face, and his face scrunched up, the brightness almost immediately stung his eyes, and he rushed to turn down his brightness. </p><p> </p><p>He was overwhelmed with discord notifications, and he ignored them all. He went to his phone app and dialed a dude to fix his heater. (<strike>I don’t know how to look for them lmfao</strike>)</p><p> </p><p>He spoke to him softly, his voice sounded stuffy, and he sniffled every few sentences. <em>He didn’t even have to look in the mirror to tell his nose was red.</em> He spoke for another two minutes before smiling and hanging up. Then it turned right back into a frown, another week..apparently the guy said he had “stuff to do”, and he had to wait. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap stood back up, and walked over to his dresser, grabbing his fluffiest pair of socks and pulling them on. It didn’t really help his current situation that much, but he still kept them on anyway. </p><p> </p><p>He walked over to the mirror standing next to his monitor and frowned. His face was pale and his nose was..like he predicted, a light shade of red. His black hair hung in front of his eyes, and he moved to brush some strands away. </p><p> </p><p><em>He had grey eyes. He never really liked grey all that much. It was dull, bland, and boring. Some may say, “Lol, just like you”, and to be honest, he wouldn’t really disagree. The only thing slightly interesting about him was the fact that he had good friends. Dream and George always brought out the best in him.</em> He smiles slightly and falls back into the pile of blankets on his bed. (His bed was next to the mirror, he can not teleport sadly.) </p><p> </p><p><em>It was Sunday. Sunday was cool. Much like his room.</em> Sapnap scoffed at the stupid analogy and brought out his phone again. He scrolled on whatever social media, reading other dream smp members tweets. He kept liking tweets until his fingers were numb and about to freeze the fuck off. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap was so <em>bored</em>. He noticed his cat in front of him and distracted himself by petting her. (<strike>I don’t know if she has a name I’m so sorry if she does.</strike>) The smile from before found its way back onto Sapnap’s face as he felt her purr, softly vibrating under his hand. </p><p> </p><p>He watched her for a few more seconds, and then pulled his hand back. The second he did the cat stood up and jumped off his bed, walking elsewhere. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What’s the time? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap pulled out his phone and pressed his lips into a thin line. It’s only 9:00. <em>Option one, is that he could go eat, or option two, see who was online on teamspeak and talk to them.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Obviously he chose the second option. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He got out of his bed for the second or third time today, and sat in his chair. He reached down to start his pc(s), and watched them start up. While they did that, Sapnap, well, actually, he didn’t do anything. He sat there and waited, his breathing soft. The cold air blew out of his mouth, and he frowned as he noticed, the cold breath in front of him was foggy. “It’s unrealistic how cold it fucking is..”, he murmured under his breath, a frustrated look finding its way onto his face.</p><p> </p><p><em>How many times had his emotions changed in the past hour? Honestly he had lost track. He’s confused, tired, and cold, and really wants his PCs to hurry up.</em> He brightens up a bit when they turn on, and he logs in. The soft blue light illuminated on his pale face as he drowned in his own thoughts. All of his apps had automatically started up. He continued thinking to himself until he heard a notification come through his headphones. He pulled them on and opened teamspeak. Dream had poked him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream: Me and George are gonna record today, you down to join??</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap stared at the question on the screen. <em>George and Dream always discuss stuff without him. It’s kind of annoying, but he doesn’t say anything, because he knows his ideas probably aren’t good anyways. </em></p><p> </p><p>His fingers dance across the keyboard as he types his response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: Uhhh, sure. What time?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The response was almost immediate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream: Would an hour be okay with you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap responded, not really thinking of his response too much.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: Sure :D</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: See you then?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Dream must be really damn fast at typing, cause he immediately responded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream: Yeah dude! (:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap decided that was the end of that conversation and he went to open minecraft. The only thing he had to open manually. It was in the middle of loading up until he got another poke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dream: Karl’s also gonna be there, btw.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap blinked and stared at the message for a bit. He then smiled without really knowing, and just sent back an okay. Boring response but he couldn’t care less. He opted to play Minecraft for a bit, until the recording happened. So he went to his Spotify application and went to his Liked Songs. He clicked on his favorite song at the moment, Sweater Weather. <em>It was ironic, considering how fucking cold in his room.</em> <strike>(Yes, he is gonna complain about this a lot)</strike></p><p> </p><p>He hummed along to the lyrics, and flinched when he got another poke. The notifications always scare him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Karl :D :I’m recording with the Dream today. Aren't I special? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face as he responded. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: Yeah, you’re just <strong>so</strong> special XD</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Karl was a bit slower to respond than Dream. But it was fine because Dream was..stupid.</em> Sapnap giggled at himself for the stupid excuse, and looked back up, seeing a new message. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Karl :D : The best part is you being there though ;) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Cause it’s too cold for you here </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnaps cheeks turned red, and for another reason other than it being cold. <em>It was all just playful flirting, so why was he getting flustered?</em> Sapnaps hand shook as he reached forward to type on his keyboard, still processing the text.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>For you here and now</em></strong> </p><p> </p><p><em>Sapnap: Shut the honk up</em> </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap looked down at his shaking hands, and shook them, forcing them to stop. He waited in silence, his breath shallow and his face still red. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>So let me hold</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Karl :D : Anything for you &lt;3</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap flared up again. His face turned impossibly more red and he shook his head. <em>This is too stupid..it’s all playful teasing, Sapnap. Plus..Karl’s your best friend, why would you like..</em></p><p> </p><p>Sapnap cut his thoughts short and he typed out a response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: Mwah, love you &lt;3</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap immediately pressed backspace until it was back to being blank. Then he typed out something else, seeming satisfied with it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Both your hands in </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: Dude, I love you! &gt;:D</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He pressed send. <em>Why was he so hesitant with his other response? </em></p><p> </p><p>Karl seemed to reply immediately, and Sapnap was a bit surprised by how fast it was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Karl :D : Aww, I love you too! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap smiled, a blush dusted across his face. <em>He really did love Karl. As a friend of course.. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: I want your sweater lol</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The holes of my sweater</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He flushed, he didn’t- really mean to send that. <em>Yes you did.</em> He didn’t mean to send it, he swears. He squeezes his eyes shut. “Obviously he’s gonna say no, stupid Sapnap.” Sapnap mumbled under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap flinched as he heard the notification. He was tempted to close his entire teamspeak and cancel going to the recording, but he forced himself to click on the notification. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Karl :D : You’re listening to sweater weather again, aren’t you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Karl :D :But yes, you can have it when we meet :D</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap immediately looked away. <em>That, wasn’t what he was expecting, if he’d be completely honest.</em> He was pleasantly surprised, so he typed back, a bit more confident in his choice of words. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: of course i'm listening to sweater weather lmao</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: And thank you. I’ll either burn it or give it back to you at some point after you give it. :DD</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe mentioning committing arson on Karl’s clothes was a bad idea, but he couldn’t take it back now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Karl :D : You can keep it! As long as you swear you wouldn’t burn it D:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap giggled and typed out a response, forgetting about the temperature in his room. <em>The only sense of heat was the flame in his heart. <strong>And it was the only heat he needed. </strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: I’d treasure anything you give me (:</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>That was kinda risky, Sapnap.</em> Sapnap agreed with himself. <em>His hands moved on their own, it didn’t have any meaning behind it, and their friendship is completely platonic.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t have a crush on his best friend, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Karl :D : Aww, that’s cute </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap covered his face with his arms and put his head on the desk, his arms folded in front of his head. <em>He had to keep reassuring himself- this is platonic, this is completely and utterly <strong>platonic.</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: You’re such a softie for me, Jacobs</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Although he was flustered as fuck, he still had to fight back with a bit of flirting himself. Although it didn’t really last long, Karl already had responded. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Karl: only for you &lt;3</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap smiled softly and looked at the time. <em>It’s already..been an hour? What?</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sapnap: It’s time Nimrod. Join da teamspeak :p</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap joined the vc himself. Karl wasn’t in the channel yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Sapnap!” Dream welcomed Sapnap, his voice loud and confident as usual. “Hey.” George was very blunt with his welcoming, as usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Nimrods.” Sapnap greeted both of them, sniffling after finishing his sentence. <em>He kinda forgot how cold it was. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You sound dead, Sapnap.” George bluntly stated. Sapnap rolled his eyes and responded with, “At least I don’t sound like a smartass” </p><p> </p><p>It was obviously a joke, considering Sapnap giggled after saying it, and Dream full on wheezed. Dreams wheeze spurred on Sapnap even more, his giggles turning into laughs. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god..shut up.” George obviously sounded annoyed, but you could tell there wasn’t any actual bite. Dream and Sapnap laughs died down and Sapnap spoke again, “My heater broke when I needed it the most.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, I’m sorry about that, man.” You could hear the concern in Dreams' voice, but Sapnap assured him that he’d be fine. </p><p> </p><p>“Although it probably isn’t as bad as heat waves..” You basically hear Dream shiver as he talks about his heat waves. <em>Sapnap found the situation funny as fuck. But now I guess he kinda got karma. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys!” The sound of someone joining the teamspeak went off and Sapnap smiled as he heard Karl’s voice. Although Karl did just interrupt all of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Karl!” Dream said enthusiastically. George muttered out a greeting as well, still bitter about the last insult Sapnap made. (<strike>It did kinda prove Sapnaps point even further though..</strike>)</p><p> </p><p>“Yo.” Sapnap didn’t sound nearly as enthusiastic as he usually did. <em>He hoped it didn’t make Karl worry. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hi Sapnap.” It seemed Karl only responded to Sapnaps greeting, and it made Sapnap so happy. Sapnap flushed, and he was glad none of them could see Sapnaps face. He was red and looked just genuinely sick, his grey eyes dull. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap fiddles with anything he could, the first thing that came into reach was his ear piercing. He fidgeted with that for a bit, until Dream announced he was recording. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Okay, now all Sapnap has to do is not be stupid.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Starbucks is cool lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapters all over the place dude.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! Sorry if the update seemed kinda long D:</p><p>I’m gonna try to upload every few days! &lt;3 </p><p>Thank you for understanding, darlings!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in the middle of recording, and Sapnap felt so out of place. Everyone’s words were muffled, his thoughts drowning them out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was teasing George half of the time and Karl was laughing at </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sapnap laughed along sometimes, but he still didn’t feel like he was contributing to the video. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The only thing that kept him from falling asleep on the spot was Karl. Karl’s laugh, although was annoying sometimes, was so precious. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also the fact that if he left Karl would be the ultimate third wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap!” Sapnap heard someone calling his name and snapped his head up to look at the screen. He looked at the vc and tilted his head in confusion. Dream and George had left. Apparently Karl was the one calling his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Sorry, I was thinking.” Sapnap didn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, per say. He’d never admit what he was thinking of though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said that we were finished recording. We kinda assumed you went afk, so George and Dream left. I stayed because I wanted to talk to you. I’m glad you’re back!” Karl’s words were all kinda jumbled together, but Sapnap could tell what he was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea..thanks. Anyways, what did you wanna ask me..?”, Sapnap said. His words were breathed out, his voice just a bit louder than a whisper, but he saw the little speaker next to his name light up, his mic had picked it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s two things. Firstly, why the hell do you sound so exhausted? And secondly, you’re doing karaoke with me on stream. You don’t have a say in this.” Karl spoke confidently, obviously not taking no for an answer for the second question(demand).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap hoped he didn’t worry Karl too much. He’d feel terrible. Karl already helps everyone with their problems. He’s basically the mom friend. So he was just gonna say the his heating was broken.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’d never mention how much he was thinking about Karl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The answer to the first question is, my heater had broke this morning, so my fingers are freezing off and I’m numb all over.”, Sapnap paused in between the questions to look out the window above his pc. It was still foggy and grey looking outside, but it was midday, and there was still prominent light shone through the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was surprisingly really comforting. Although he felt numb from typing on his keyboard and having sat in his chair for like, three hours straight, the light was nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looked back to his pc, the screen illuminating onto his face. He then started speaking again. “And for the second one, of course I’ll do karaoke with you, baby~~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dragged out the last word to tease with the other one, a tired smile on his face as he brought his hand up to lace through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yea..”, You could hear the embarrassment through his voice, it was supposed to come off as a joke, but Karl thought to himself, that maybe it sounded a bit too genuine. (This is how Karl thought about how he replied to Sapnap. SORRY MY WRITINGS SO BAD. Anyways let’s continue)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Sapnap laughed at him softly, his face heating up despite the cold in his room. “I hope you know we are most definitely duetting Sweater Weather”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we are!” Karl chuckles, and even though Sapnap couldn’t see Karl, he could tell that Karl was smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He loved Karl’s smile. He loved Karl’s caring and loving personality. He loved how Karl was just so..wholesome. He never knew how much Karl set his heart aflame.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ll uh..see you later?” Sapnap cursed at himself mentally for the stutter, but he could just blame it on the coldness..yeah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Bye Sappy!” Karl said enthusiastically. About a minute later Karl left, the disconnecting noise making Sapnap sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Karl never specified what time, so he assumed he had at least 2 or more hours, so Sapnap was gonna go out for once in his life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He might as well just, go get coffee or something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap got the motivation to get out of his chair, and slowly he walked over to his closet. He grabbed a black turtleneck, an orange winter coat, and black jeans. He walked into the bathroom taking off his shirt. Shivers racked through his body, but he powered through it and pulled on the turtleneck, pulling the sleeves down. He then pulled down his sweats and threw them into the basket next to the shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He struggled to pull up the jeans but got it after a few seconds. He then shrugged on the coat and took care of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal hygiene</span>
  </em>
  <span>, leaving the bathroom after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Sorry my description is so bad :o)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looked around his kitchen, his eyes darting around before he froze and ran over to the counter, grabbing his keys and his wallet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He should probably start to keep those in his room..his sisters could easily take his money. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grimaced and went towards his front door to leave, tugging on some random, old black boots. He then trudged out of the house, unlocking his car and hopping in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as his car purred to life. He gripped the steering wheel and put his car in reverse. After fully getting out of the driveway he made his way to the nearest Starbucks. (Basic white girl energy/j)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Time skip because I don’t like writing about </b>
  <b>
    <em>driving.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Sapnap reached the Starbucks he opened the door to his car, getting out and walking to the door. He noticed a young man, older than him but still young, maybe in his 20s, walking up to the door. He had a beard and lamb chops on the side of his face, accompanied with a yankee hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap, being the </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> person he is, opened the door for him, looking down at the floor, not making any eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks midget!”, the man said loudly to the 19 year old. Sapnap looked up at him, slightly offended, but the man ignored him and walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m literally average height!”, Sapnap muttered to himself in frustration. He then shoved his pale, cold hands in his coat pockets, and walked in behind the man. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Schlatt doesn’t live in Texas, it’s just that I don’t really wanna add him to the plot very much, so I just added him there lulll.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>xd</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am sooo fucking sorry for not updating! School got in the way and I kinda lost motivation to write this. Another reason is because people are making this same fic. (obvi not the *same*)</p><p> </p><p>If anyone wants to continue this you can email me! OrangePanta.3525@gmail.com</p><p> </p><p>Heres my twitter in case I decide to write more oneshots or requests.- @gamblingfreakk  (dont feel forced to follow, loves!)</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry to disappoint all of you! This story got more love than I thought it would. You guys are amazing. </p><p> </p><p>I'll actually be taking requests on twt! Any ship is okay, except for minors and all of that illegal stuff. It's sorta an apology for not continuing this. I'll admit I was so guilty to look through the unreviewed comments because I wasn't gonna update. I didn't wanna see the support because it made me feel bad. I will be going back and responding to everyone of you guys! You all are supportive and very fucking pog :D</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alsooo, quick reminder, </p><p>If you haven't already, get a glass of water or eat something! It doesn't have to be a big meal or anything, just keep yourself healthy, because you matter! Make sure you get your rest when you need to, and take breaks between doing work if it stresses you out xd. </p><p> </p><p>i love you guys! Thank you again. (I might decide to make a sapnotfound or sapnoblade fanfic soon, if anyone wants to request an au prompt or smth! :D)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this won’t get many views but please don’t show this to content creators!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>